As Much As You Can Take
by ct522
Summary: Between tarts and sweets, Peeta makes a dessert of Katniss. Written for Prompts in Panem, Seven Deadly Sins Day 3 - Gluttony. *2013 EVERLARK SMUT AWARD NOMINEE*


**As Much As You Can Take**

**_From tarts to sweets, Peeta makes a dessert of Katniss._**

**_Inspired by a certain scene from the movie 9 ½ Weeks_**

**_Warning: Light on plot, heavy on cream._**

**_NC-17_**

**(Written for Prompts in Panem – Gluttony) **

The kitchen island Katniss had installed was probably the best birthday gift I had ever received in my life. It allowed me so much space to lay out my ingredients and work without knocking into them. I could enter my mental cooking zone and stay there for hours. Katniss teased me all the time about how I spent the whole day baking just to rush home some afternoons eager to cook some more but there was a difference between the baking I did at the bakery and the experimentation I did in my kitchen. At work, I didn't have the luxury of time and relaxation to explore all of the different varieties of foods I had in my mind.

Today I was in full-blown pastry mode. I'd come home directly from the bakery, and taken just enough time to shower and change into my usual lounge clothes – shorts and t-shirt – before getting right to work. Using heavy cream, powdered sugar and vanilla, I'd made fluffy mountains of whipped cream, piled into peaks in a glass bowl. I had a bowl of delicious banana custard; a rare treat as there were no bananas within a thousand miles of District 12 and I had to depend on carefully shipped bunches. There was the strawberry compote that I'd accented with a slight flavor of mint leaves. Peaches were in season so I'd made peaches in syrup the night before and taken them out to put inside of an experimental peach tart. Crushed shortbread cookies waited to be mashed with a touch more butter for the crust. I always made a few of each thing in case something went wrong so there wouldn't be that much to discard – Katniss would never let me hear the end of it otherwise. There was also peanut butter, chocolate syrup, white chocolate chips, a jar of orange-blossom honey and even a special container of whipped chocolate that Effie recommended from the Capitol, something I'd never seen before and wondered if it could make a decent pie-filling.

In the middle of my strategizing, my face inch deep in a recipe book, I heard the front door open. This was about the time Katniss got back from hunting. Last year, we set up a shed with a work area to clean her kills so there wouldn't be any fear of germs contaminating the kitchen from the animals she caught. I heard her shuffling as she removed her boots, the clatter of her bow and sheath of arrows against the entry-way wardrobe.

"Hey." She greeted me, giving me a warm kiss. "Capitol shipment must have come in." she smiled as she surveyed the counters.

"Yep. I'm experimenting with different tarts and pie bottoms. How was hunting?"

She got a beatific look on her face which, together with the flush of being outdoors and the random wisps of hair that escaped her braid, made her irresistible to me. Few things lit her up like being in her woods. "The weather was perfect. I managed to catch quail. Maybe we could have it tonight?"

"Sounds good. Why don't you wash up and we can work together." I said.

"Okay." She said as she went upstairs.

I set to work filling the small cream puffs with a thick baker's cream filling as I listened for the timer on the oven. I was removing the first round of tarts just as she returned. I don't know what it was – maybe the simple green sundress with straps that exposed the slender shape of her arms, her long, chestnut hair falling in soft waves over her bare shoulders or the touch of sun on her cheeks but she suddenly made me want to forget my project. When she got close to me, I turned to her and ran the back of my hand over the cheek, watching her shiver slightly at my touch. Her soft smile almost undid me before I noticed the cream that was on my fingers had rubbed off on her cheek.

"Sorry, I got cream on you." I said only half-apologetically.

Katniss made to lift her hand to wipe it off but I stopped her, lowering my lips to her cheek and flicking the cream with my tongue, gently lingering over her skin as I removed the offending smear. Her lips parted to release a small gasp, which caused heat to flood every extremity of my body.

"You like that?" I whispered.

"Hmmm…" she said simply. I scooped another bit of cream with my finger and smeared a bit across the exposed skin at the base of her neck. I brought my lips down again and slowly licked it clean with long, deliberate strokes.

"Peeta…" she whimpered.

"Close your eyes." I said, my mind emptied of everything except this exquisite woman in front of me. Reaching for the bowl of custard, I scooped some onto my finger and slipped it into her mouth. She gently sucked the cream off of my finger, moaning with pleasure. The sensation of her licking and sucking my finger made all rational thought flee my brain and right there and then, I knew I would not be baking anymore tonight.

Removing my finger from her soft, wet mouth, I put my hands over her shoulders and hooked my fingers under the straps of her dress, pulling them down over her arms, pushing the elastic bodice to her waist, her small delicious breasts bursting from their confines, practically begging me to take each taut, dark nipple into my mouth. However, I was inspired, an idea taking hold of me and practically pulling my cock completely to attention.

I let the dress drop to the floor while I bent to pull her underwear down, adding it to the pile of material already gathered around her bare feet. As I pushed them down, my nose skirted her most intimate area and I took in the smell of her mixed with the faint aroma of soap. I had to physically stop myself from burying my mouth in the glistening folds now hidden by her dark curls, especially when her hands went to my head, tugging me towards her, silently asking for just that. I shook my head slightly and straightened up to remove my clothes, her burning grey eyes opening to watch me as I cast my them away from me.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, at first gently, then with insistence as my tongue pushed its way into her mouth, the taste of her mixed with the custard overwhelming my own taste buds. I slipped my arms around her waist and lifted her against me, her legs wrapping themselves around me. Now I could feel how wet she was and I groaned into her mouth. Making her wet for me was one of the single most erotic things I had ever experienced and it was all I could do to not push her up against the wall and take her where we stood but I restrained myself and instead carried her slowly to our sturdy kitchen table, perching her on the edge before pushing her further on it, laying her down. She looked at me with a combination of lust and confusion, ready to protest but I put my finger up to her lips to shush her objections, gently dragging my finger over her bottom lip before turning away towards my island.

From there, I took the bowls of whipped cream, peaches in syrup, strawberries and custard and carried them to where she was now propped up on her elbows. Her feet were on the edge of the table, legs bent, giving me a view of the only place on earth where I could go and never want to come back from. Setting the bowls down around her, I scooped a dripping peach from the syrup and placed it before her lips, just out of reach.

"Try it." I said with a mischievous grin.

She sat up to bring her head to the dripping fruit, the syrup running in rivulets over her chin and down over her chest, rolling thickly between her breasts. Just as her lips were going to make contact with the plump slice, I pulled it slightly out of her reach again.

"Use your tongue." I ordered.

Her eyes widened momentarily before they clouded over with desire, taking up the challenge. Her pink tongue slipped out between her full lips and lapped the peach, shaping itself to cup the fruit and bring it back into her mouth. She moaned her delicious moan again as she savored it. I was captivated by the way the fruit sat cradled on her tongue as she rolled it into her mouth, the motion of her jaw as it clenched gently to chew the peach slice until I saw the bobbing of her throat when she swallowed. I was in actual pain now, my cock so rigid, it shot straight out from my groin. However, I was not done with her yet. Before it was all over, I wanted her to beg for me and the idea of it made everything inside of me clench with need.

I scooped another peach from the syrup with my fingers, this time making sure to capture the syrup and let it drip directly onto her breasts, the path they sketched on her olive skin one that I longed to follow with my mouth. I placed it before her again, this time pulling it away, watching her tongue dart out to catch it. When her tongue swiped at the peach and missed, she did not withdraw it into her mouth right away and I imagined it skimming the skin of my hardened shaft, laving it as I plunged into her mouth. I ground my teeth together with the intensity of my urges, the distraction sufficient to allow her to capture the fruit again in her mouth.

Soon it was the strawberries dribbling their juice down her chest, the cherries in syrup I'd suddenly remembered in the pantry door, begging to join in the play. I fed her the cherries from my own lips, dropping them in her open mouth, licking the juice from her lips. I swirled whipped cream along the mounds of her firm breasts, licking them off as I captured her rigid nipples and sucked hard on them, the way that she liked.

"Peeta, please, don't stop!" she keened breathlessly and I continued my assault on each one, moving from one to the other until all I could taste was her.

Katniss, in a rare display of abandon, sat completely up and took a dollop of cream and a handful of syrup, spreading it over my neck and into the hairs of my chest, matting them to my skin. She ran her lips over my neck, down my throat, sucking greedily on the cream as she slipped off the table. She giggled as she grabbed the peanut butter jar and whipped chocolate, untwisting them and burying her small hands inside, pulling out a fistful of each and slathering my cock with both, wiping the excess of each on my upper thighs and belly. The contrast of grainy peanut butter with smooth chocolate cream as she rubbed her hand up and down my shaft brought me close to the edge. She brought her mouth down over me, suctioning the concoction off of me as if I were a popsicle and my good knee buckled so badly, I had to grab the island behind me for support. She ran her tongue from under my sack all the way up to the tip and back down again, licking the chocolate and peanut butter off of me. Her lips encircled the head and her mouth slid down over me, taking in as much of me as she could until she bobbed her head, sucking in earnest. She made a soft popping sound as she released me, a wicked smile on her face. Despite my delirium, I smiled at the chocolate smeared across her chin and cheeks.

I made her squeal as I grabbed the chocolate syrup and, while she was still on her knees, drizzled it over her shoulders, the thick liquid sliding down her chest and back and I had a mad fantasy of it dripping still further into her slick folds. She became serious as I pulled her up and turned her around, pushing her over the table. I continued to drizzle the syrup over her back, slowly moving down to her ass. I ran my tongue down over the path of the syrup, her shivers overcoming her. Placing one leg between her legs, I spread them apart, touching her wet center with my sticky fingers. I pulled the orange blossom honey towards me and reached into it, digging out a generous portion and spreading it like cream over her firm bottom.

"Katniss, I could stare at you like this forever." I hissed as my fingers sank between her cheeks, coating everything they could reach with the thick honey.

"Mr. Mellark, if all you do is stare at me, I swear on my life, I'll take that banana and finish myself off and then run you through with it." She threatened with her gravelly voice full of sex, gyrating herself into my hand as I ran my honey coated fingers over her ass and down over her folds.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Mrs. Mellark." I said as I sank down on my knees, finally burying my face where I wanted to since I started this party. She gripped the sides of the counter, literally grunting as I first sucked the honey from her cheeks then spread them before letting my tongue plunge in that one place I had never been before.

"Oh, my god, you did not just stick your tongue _there_!" she screamed, gripping the table until her knuckles were white, pushing back against my face. "Peeta fucking Mellark! Oh my god!" she howled as she slammed the table with her fist. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I was scoring big time if I made her forget herself enough to scream out loud – she always tried to stay in control of herself even when we had sex. I just kept doing what I was doing, the honey thick on my tongue together with the flavor of her juices as I slid my tongue down over her folds and back up again.

She was panting now, rocking her hips forward and back into me. Taking two fingers, I pushed them inside of her while I continued my assault on my newly discovered territory. Her legs began to tremble and I took pity on her. I would not be able to hold out much longer anyway. Plunging in and out of her with my fingers, I reached around and began to rub her swollen clit, pressing it with that rhythm I knew would undo her. She began to climb, throwing her head back and pushing against me, bringing one hand up to rub the morass of creams and sticky juices that clung to her breast, squeezing herself, something she knew made me so crazy, I could forget my own name . Both of my hands were occupied so I could only watched greedily as she ran her hands over her own breasts, teasing the nipples herself, moaning and making half-syllable noises as she began to mount her peak.

"Neh...Peet…please…ah…finish!" She begged.

That's what I'd been waiting for. I moved with determination, fingers swirling over her delicious mound until I could feel her contractions around them. She wailed out her orgasm, slumping down as her entire body was seized with tremors. I pulled my fingers out and pushed her over the table, plunging deeply inside of her in one thrust, grunting her name as I pulled out almost completely and slammed into her again. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled, making her yelp, then hiss my name angrily, which caused fireworks to go off in my head. We were an unholy mess of sticky cream, food coloring, chocolate and syrup. The front of my thighs stuck to the back of hers as our bodies collided together, the slight suctioning sound escaping into the air every time I pulled back to ram her again. I held her hips in my hands and used them to pull her back onto me.

I didn't recognize myself in my lust for her. I loved Katniss, loved her in a way that made me ashamed of myself sometimes and I was proud to be her husband, to be able to care for her but right now I just wanted to _own_ her. I lowered my lips to her ear, my hand making its way to her clit, rubbing her as I whispered "I fantasize about fucking you like this. All the time. On the counter. Against the refrigerator. In the shed. On the floor. There is no place I don't want to take you." With each admission, I drove deeper into her, leaving her with only the power to whimper. "I can't get enough of you. You make me desperate to be inside of you." I hissed. She opened her mouth in a soundless wail as her contractions exploded around me again. I couldn't hold on anymore and came hard, an animal-like moan escaping my lips as I emptied myself inside of her. A few more thrusts and we both sunk down onto the floor, muscles trembling, bodies sticky from our exertions.

I pulled her slick, syrup coated body against me, cradling her on my lap as I tried to stroke her but my hand kept getting stuck on her. I chuckled at this while Katniss just moaned in satisfaction. I kept expecting her to purr as she put her lips up to my neck and kissed me, snuggling into my honeyed shoulder.

"You're a pig." She said quietly.

"You didn't look very put out." I retorted gently.

"No, I suppose not. But we made quite a mess…" she giggled into my shoulder.

"It'll get cleaned." We sat for another little bit, a heaviness like molasses settling into my limbs.

"I feel the same way about you too." Katniss whispered into my ear, nipping the soft skin with her teeth.

"Feel what?" I was losing my concentration as she nibbled on my earlobe.

"I can't get enough of you either. I want you everywhere, all the time." She reached down to wrap her small hand around me, stroking me gently. "It embarrasses me sometimes, how much I want you. I could have you over and over and it would never be enough."

I was slowly hardening under her attentions. "You can have as much as you can take, Katniss. Whatever you need." I said, a feeling stronger than desire lying beneath my words. I would never just _want _Katniss.

"You too, Peeta. Whatever I have is yours." She whispered.

Leaning against the counters, I turned her until she was facing me, her legs straddling me. "Then let's start now." I pulled her to me to kiss her, with a hunger for her that I knew would never be satisfied.


End file.
